


tazmily

by luxuror



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuror/pseuds/luxuror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if i wanted to look cool, i should've chosen a place that i knew my way around. <br/>lucas/ness multichaptered fic of ness traveling to tazmily while carrying a humungous crush on lucas. college au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend who loves to eat the garbage known as nesscas. it's all right i will love her even then.
> 
> this first chapter doesn't have a lot of fluffy in it but it'll develop if i ever write it. i think of it very cinematically, actually how things change and stuff... hopefully i can stay for the ride (and you can too). it's slated for seven chapters.

I hate riding buses.

Once again, I try to rearrange myself to feel a little more comfortable, if barely. I pull the brim of my cap over my eyes, and grumble to myself. After all, this isn’t something that I want him to see, not me like this.

“Ness?”

His voice is quiet, and his fingers are light on my shoulder.

“Are you all right?”

I want to lean into his hand and bury my face into his shoulder, but that’s not something I can do, can I? Not like this, no. I shouldn’t get carried away. I shouldn’t be thinking about things like this.

“I’m fine, Lucas; I’m just a little tired,” I sigh through my fingers. “I haven’t sat in a bus for this long before.”

“Hahaha,” Lucas laughs quietly. I can’t see him very well because of my hat, but i can imagine him pressing his fingers to his lips like he usually does. “Yeah, it gets a trip or two to get used to.” He rummages through his bag a bit, taking out some medicine. “Are you feeling nauseous? Do you need some motion sickness pills?”

“I think I’m good, thank you.”

I’m glad that’s what he thinks I’m frowning over, rather than the late regret of going on a journey to nowhere land. I pull up the brim of my hat to flash a smile at him, and he smiles back at me as he puts back the medicine.

“I can’t wait to introduce you to my family and everyone in town,” he says, getting comfortable in his seat again. “I think you’ll really get along with Claus.”

Well, I don’t really care to get along with anyone but you; I’m on this trip for you, I think internally. “I hope so. I think getting along with your brother is really important, maybe your family in general.” Well, except maybe them.

Lucas opens his eyes wide at my serious remark. “Just be yourself; I know they’ll love you.”

Damn it, that’s right. I’m not even dating him. What am I thinking?

 

It all started with him approaching my desk, a bit uncertain, a bit shy. He drummed his fingers on my desk for a few minutes opening and closing his mouth again and again.

Well, he got like that on occasion. Whenever he wanted something, whenever he was nervous… Though he was never nervous with me. But this made me a bit excited. What if… what if he…?

“Ness! I like you a lot! Let’s go out!”

Declared something like that?

Fat chance of that, but a guy could dream.

But enough about that.

I gently prod his hand and he stood up straight like a piece of chalk.

“What’s up, Luke?”

“Oh, uh… I’m gonna head back to Tazmily for break.”

“Oh.”

Well, I didn’t know what to say to that. I was going to miss him, but knowing how close he was to his family, this was inevitable.

“Do you… want to come with me? I think it would be nice to show you around, y’know? I’m just remembering that one conversation about how you’ve never been out of the city your whole life and being raised here and all… and…”

Lucas strung his fingers together, and looked away from me, a bit embarrassed, but plenty cute.

“You don’t have to say anymore. Absolutely, I’ll go with you.”

That reply came without much thought to it. It took all I could not to scream, “Fuck yeah, I’ll go with you!”

In hindsight now, it felt like a mistake of sorts. For plenty of reasons: having my first experience on such a long trip with my crush seeing all my natural crabbiness made me feel quite… self conscious. I wanted him to think I was cool, knowing what I was doing, all of that.

I should’ve had a trip with my family before him! Then I could show him what I could do!

But here, all of that was completely unregulated. And it made me a bit nervous… Not to mention, being in the middle of nowhere wasn’t my forte. I knew my way around streets and around conmen in the city, not how to deal with a cow.

 

I groan and facepalm internally, sneaking a glance at Lucas. He catches it, looking away from the window and gives me a smile.

Yeah. Yeah, I can do it. For him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this place sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't proofread. forgive me. by the time i'm done with this fic, i'm sure it will be edited well, though.
> 
> lately i feel like my writing isn't necessarily interesting to read, and the frustration probably apparent through it. i started feeling a bit melancholy and homesick writing this, so i guess the inner ness muse in me just came in. in either case, i feel like the sourness made it a bit better in a way.

Two fingers lightly touch my cheek. What other person would do that besides—

"Ness? We're here."

Yeah, him of course, as the only other person on the bus. I open my eyes to see Lucas give a small smile and back away.

"Ah. That was fast."

Lame. That was a lame reply.

"That's what happens when you sleep the wait away," Lucas says, smiling. He kept me sleeping long enough to grab my bag for me, and I took it from him gratefully.

"Woah, I'm sorry for sleeping almost the entire time." Why am I so stupid? Instead of sleeping I could've talked to him and gotten to know him better and—

"Don't worry about it. After all, it was your first time traveling so far in one sitting, right? I had a book to read so it was just fine. And besides, we'll have plenty of time to hang out!"

Lucas smiles again, putting a hand on my shoulder. He truly is patient beyond his years... Or maybe this is something his brother taught him to be.

We both head off the bus, and I let Lucas lead ahead, knowing his hometown better than I would know it, of course. Even though I am just a few steps behind him, he waits for me to meet his stride.

"Well, this is Tazmily! What do you think?"

"Uh..." It's probably bad that I only focused on watching him when we got off, right? A sign of being really into somebody. I take a glance to formulate some answer besides a terse, 'It's cool.'

First off, a glance at Lucas. He looked away for that moment, waving to someone who waved at him. And looking around, numerous others seem to have noticed his return, shouting, "Welcome back!" at him. And if they weren't, they seemed in their own world, but smiling as they headed from one place to the next.

"It seems like a happy place to live."

Another lame reply. I feel my ears sting in embarrassment.

"Mmhm, it is a happy place to live. I'm really glad you think that, Ness!"

...though, I guess I passed if I got Lucas to smile proudly like that.

The welcome backs stopped the further we progressed, leading down to an empty road facing a cliff. I follow Lucas as he takes a right and up a small hill, where a house stood.

"Claus! I'm back!"

A boy with a head of bright orange hair pops out the door, taking a hard look at me for a moment. I raise my hand, an uncomfortable smile on my face. But he looks away before I can say anything to him, and he bolts down to his brother grinning ear to ear.

"Lucas! Welcome back!"

"Woah!"

Claus wraps his arms on his twin's shoulders, into what seems like a tight hug. He takes another look at me, and it's just as intimidating as the previous one.

"Hey, Luke, who's this guy?" He points at me with a sour expression on his face.

"That's Ness. I told you about him, right?" Lucas answers, patting his brother on the shoulder blades.

"Oh yeah, Nass. Pft." The orange haired fuck snickers, putting a hand on his mouth.

Plenty sure the irritation's apparent on my face. I bite my tongue to make sure I don't say anything.

Lucas literally drags him, his brother, and luggage up to the front door. A woman, presumably their mom, stands with a ladle in hand.

"Mom, I'm home," Lucas says, patting his brother on the head with a gentle smile. It's a special kind of smile, one that I never saw him wear before. Not at the people who welcomed him back, nor Claus, and of course, not me.

"Welcome home, Lucas," she says, smiling back, "and welcome to Tazmily, Ness."

 

"So, you'll be staying on the couch, Nass. Any questions?"

Lucas went off to take a shower, leaving his brother to show me where everything was. A fuck at greeting me, and a fuck at conversing with me too, I see.

Yeah, I've got a question. Why are you being an ass to me, Claus?

"Nope, not at all. Thanks." Giving him attitude wasn't going to help me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see my savior come in with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. "Dinner's ready you two," Lucas says, waving at us.

"Coming," Claus pulls the brim of my hat over my eyes, running out the door.

Am I. Going to have to. Tolerate this the whole time?

"Don't mind Claus, Ness. He'll warm up to you in no time. He's not good with strangers."

"I see." Nah, I'm pretty sure his problem is with me.

Dinner is outside, which is apparently unusual for the family. It's to welcome me and welcome back Lucas, so he says. The stars are out and moths hover over the string of lights over the plastic table. After a quick blessing, we begin eating.

And the food is great.

Homecooked.

My mom's no good at cooking, and I never bothered learning. Microwaveable burgers were good if I wanted any then, the burger place in Onett was the best. My mom could burn water, and I couldn't have enough patties. Lunch was bought in stores, and we had microwave dinners.

"Ness? You're really quiet. Is the food good?"

I take a look around, pinpointing that Lucas was the one who asked. The table is silent as the entire family stares at me, the mom in concern, dad pulling his hat down, and Claus looking like he just ate garbage or something.

Yeah, the stuff at home is actual crap, so why does this, fresh and all... not taste as good?

"Ah, yeah it is. Sorry, I was just thinking." My first halfhearted reply, but I can't muster up the will to care about the quality right now. "Um, hey. Do you have a phone?"

Lucas widens his eyes and nods immediately, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, of course we do." For better or worse, he knows I'm a momma's boy, through and through.

He pulls my collar a bit to gesture me up, and we walk into the house silently.

"The phone's right there, okay?"

It takes me a moment to register that it's right in front of my face, and then I nod vigorously. "Okay."

"I'll be waiting by the door, all right? I'm sure we'll do plenty of things so your homesickness isn't so bad... I'm sorry that-"

"Don't apologize, it's all right." I lean into his shoulder a little bit, and Lucas takes off my hat to pat my head. "I'll be fine. I guess I just... miss home's cooking, or lack thereof."

Lucas laughs a little. "Yeah, I get it. Take as long as you need, all right? We care about you."

He leaves.

"Care about me, huh? It's hardly been 5 hours, there's no need to care about me yet," I mutter, dialing the familiar numbers into the phone.

"...Hey? Mom? Yeah, I'm fine. You? That's good. Yeah, it's fine. It's quiet and nice here."

Kind of a lie. It sucks. I want to go home. I miss you. 


End file.
